Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Character)
|-|Sonic= |-|Werehog Sonic= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Power and Stats: Tier: 4-C Name: '''Sonic the Hedgehog '''Origin: Sonic The Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15/16 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, superhuman speed, durability, endurance, agility, dexterity, unyielding willpower (can resist being controlled by Dark Gaia while as Werehog Sonic whilst not even trying, while also able to resist the Voxai Overminds' telepathy in Sonic Chronicles whereas almost everyone else fall prey easily to it), can generate a blast of wind, time manipulation (via Chaos Emeralds and Time/Speed Break), can temporally move and attack at the speed of light under certain circumstances, can create tornadoes with his speed, skilled in swordsmanship |''' Superhuman strength, durability, endurance, agility, dexterity, can stretch his arms over several meters, skilled in melee combat, can temporally increase all his stats to a degree in blue aura '''| True Flight, all abilities of base form increased, swordsmanship, can shatter magic barriers with sword attacks |''' All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Time Manipulation, true flight '''| Reality Manipulation |''' self-sustenance (he is able to be in areas and survive completely without oxygen, even in space, and can effortlessly breathe underwater '''Attack Potency: City level+ (defeated Perfect Chaos in his base form in Sonic Generations) | City level+ | At least Small Country level+ (defeated the Dark Queen, whose power transformed an entire Kingdom) | At least Planet level+, possibly much higher (managed to damage Solaris however this feat is questionable based on Super Form's power source also capable of going against the Egg Wizard, which wielded the "Power of the Stars" which keeps both Sonic's and Blaze's universes from collapsing in on one another) | Planet level, possibly much higher (However, Darkspine's Power Source being weaker than his Super Form's) | At least Large Star level+ via powerscaling, potentially higher (far superior to Super Sonic) Speed: Lightspeed+ '''(Is considered "faster than light" in an official source, and is considered the fastest video game character of all time. Sonic also runs fast enough to capture a Cyan Laser Wisp, which is generally accepted as an actual laser, casually, even commenting on how it was "almost as fast as him". While using Light Speed Attack, Sonic is capable of directing his attacks towards his enemies at Lightspeed, easily. Although he couldn't completely outrun a Black Hole, he did do so for a large period of time. This was also excerpted from "The History of Sonic the Hedgehog". ) | '''Superhuman+ movement speed, Lightspeed+ reactions (can react to attacks from the Egg Dragoon and Dark Gaia, should still have his reactions from his base.) |''' At least '''Lightspeed+ '''likely higher | '''FTL+ (Escaped from a black hole. Has consistently proven that he is faster than light in this form many times) | FTL (can keep up with Alf Layla wa-Layla, superior than base) | Massively FTL+ '(far faster than Super Sonic, also can blitz the enemies that are around him in an instant with Hyper Flash) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5+ in base (can push rocks larger than him), Class 100+ in super forms Striking Strength: Class PJ+ '''| Class PJ+''' | At least Class EJ+, likely higher | At least Class XJ+ | Class XJ+ '''| '''Class XGJ+ via powerscaling (his strikes are even more powerful than in his super form) Durability: City level+ | City level+ | At least Small Country level+ |''' At least '''Planet level+, possibly much higher | Planet level | At least Large Star level+ via powerscaling, possibly much higher Stamina: Extremely large | Limitless Range: Human Range '''| Several '''Kilometers | Universal '''| At least Several '''Kilometers Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, Rings, and Caliburn/Excalibur Intelligence: Sonic is a skilled combatant, he has experience fighting many kinds of opponents, he was able to use and master Chaos Control by just watching Shadow use it once. Weaknesses: Sonic can be quite cocky and overconfident, he can't use some of his more advanced moves (such as the Air Dash) as Classic Sonic, using Time Break will in turn slow down his own speed as much as everything else around him. |''' His Werehog form trades in a large bulk of his speed in favor of raw strength, transforms into this form involuntarily at night, and can only change back at the day (no longer has this weakness, as he permanently loses this form at the end of Sonic Unleashed) '''| None notable |''' Lasts for only a short time before he reverts back to base form '''| Lacks the raw durability of his Super and Hyper form |''' Same weakness like Super form '''Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Chaos Control: The ability to control the fabric of time and space via the use of the Chaos Emeralds. Can be used to teleport long distances or to slow down time itself. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. - Sonic Boost: A move of where Sonic is surrounded in blue aura and reaches to his highest level of speed. - Homing Attack: Sonic jumps into the air and somersaults onto the opponent. - Spin Dash: Curls into a ball like a hedgehog and crashes into anything in his way. - Light Speed Attack: An attack where Sonic gathers energy and attacks all nearby enemies at high speed. - Sonic Wind: Sonic creates a vortex of wind in a given area and damages enemies at that spot. ''- Blue Tornado: Sonic uses a Spin Dash in mid air at high speeds to surround his enemies which creates a blue cyclonic vortex of air - ''Hyper Flash: An improved version of Spin Dash. Performing Hyper Flash will cause the screen to flash temporarily which destroys all enemies on the screen. - Final Color Blaster: The strongest single attack move Sonic is capable of so far. Sonic gathers all the color Wisps around himself, and uses their combined powers to greatly enhance his attacks in a rainbow aura. In the Wii version of Sonic Colors, it was a variation of the Homing Attack, whereas in the DS version it is a more powerful version of his Sonic Boost. Key: Base | Werehog Sonic | Excalibur Sonic | Super Sonic | Darkspine Sonic | Hyper Sonic Others Notable Victories: HST (Naruto, Bleach, One Piece) Mario (Mario Bros) Mario Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Son Goku Profile (This was Super Sonic facing Goku in Super Saiyan Form) Other: This profile covers Sonic in the mainstream games. For the Archie Comics version, see this profile Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Good Characters